


monster, how should i feel

by vmon_89



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Jackson Wang, Werewolf Kim Taehyung | V, Werewolf Kim Yugyeom, Werewolf Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmon_89/pseuds/vmon_89
Summary: In which there's a body found near the ravine, some familiar faces come to town, Hoseok is too nosy for his own good, Namjoon gets attacked by something in the woods, and Yoongi is just done. (Also in which Jungkook is just trying to survive college, Taehyung's trying to help his boyfriend adjust to his new life, and Jin might probably be an actual witch.)Or, the Supernatural/Teen Wolf-ish AU that nobody asked for.





	monster, how should i feel

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another WIP. This time with supernatural creatures. Because why not.

“Hoseok, I really don't think we should be out here,” Namjoon hissed, tightening his grip on his flashlight as he followed his best friend through the trees. The woods were thick, and there was a strange fog that lay low to the ground. There was a bright and full moon in the sky causing odd shadows around them, Namjoon was not sure why they were out there in the first place. Hoseok was usually terrified in places like that – he was the first one to start freaking out at the haunted house the town put together every Halloween. Yet, there he was, marching ahead of Namjoon as if there was nothing creepy about being in the woods that late at night. Scratch that, the woods where there was apparently a dead body.

 

“Shush,” replied Hoseok, ducking underneath a tree branch that nearly hit Namjoon in the face. The younger of the two continued walking, pointing his own flashlight down to the ground so that he could see where he was walking, minimizing the number of branches and sticks he tripped over. Namjoon was not sure how far they'd walked when suddenly Hoseok threw out an arm and Namjoon walked right into him. “Turn your flashlight off.”

 

Namjoon did as Hoseok instructed and they walked up to a large tree, peeking around either side of it to where they could see several cop cars, half of the department including Hoseok's father, the sheriff, were out there. The had spotlights set up, all pointing at what appeared to be a body. “I can't hear what they're saying,” Namjoon whispered to Hoseok, who once again told him to be quiet.

 

Namjoon frowned but did as Hoseok was told. The two of them remained quiet, even as they watched another, unmarked car pull up behind the police cars. They watched as a couple men in suits walked up, nodding at the sheriff while introducing themselves and taking out some badges. Hoseok stepped out from behind the tree slightly to get a better look. “Oh, no,” he mumbled, making Namjoon lean backward enough to look at him. “This is bad. This is very bad.”

 

“What is?” Namjoon's brow furrowed as he watched his best friend, who seemed to be thinking over something. He took a step toward Hoseok, stepping on a tree branch that snapped and caused those at the crime scene to look in their direction.

 

“Run!” Hoseok insisted, grabbing a hold of Namjoon's wrist as they both started running back in the way they came, hearing the sounds of others behind them. They could hear voices shouting at them to stop, but they kept running. “Split up. Meet me at my house!” Namjoon nodded his agreement, and the two of them went off their own directions. There were not many people in town who knew that area of the woods as well as Hoseok and Namjoon did, considering they'd grown up playing in them.

 

It did not take long for Hoseok to make it home, breathing heavily and bending over to rest his hands on his knees as he waited on the front porch for Namjoon. He waited. And he waited. And he waited some more. The moon sank lower in the sky and Hoseok began to pace, pulling out his cell phone in order to call Namjoon. His call went straight to voicemail and Hoseok heard a sound that made his blood chill – a wolf howled somewhere in the distance. Swearing under his breath, Hoseok scrolled through his contacts until he found the one that he was looking for. It took him calling the number three times before the call was answered, and Hoseok cut off the annoyed demand for what he wanted by saying, “I think Namjoon's in trouble. You have to find him. We were in the woods an--” Hoseok cut off with a sigh as the call was ended without any sort of good-bye.

 

Hoseok paced. He paced on the front porch and he waited. He bit his thumbnail, chewed on his lower lip, watched as the sky lightened with pinks and purples. He felt near collapse with his worry when his phone started playing the ringtone that he was waiting for. “Yoongi? How is he? Did you find him? Where was he?” Hoseok began prattling off his questions, inhaling sharply when he received a growl of his name in warning. “Right. Sorry.”

 

“Just get here,” was Yoongi's response before the line went dead again.

 

 

 

»»------------------» «------------------««

 

 

 

“Oh, my god,” Hoseok said with a shaky breath as he sat down on the floor of Yoongi's apartment, holding his head in his hands. Namjoon lay on Yoongi's bed. He had bandaging wrapped around his arm, some on his face and neck and some on his chest. His breathing was a bit shallow, but he remained asleep. “This is my fault.”

 

“How is this your fault?” questioned Yoongi, crossing his bloodied arms over his chest with a raise of his brow, turning to look at the doorway seconds before Jin came in with a bowl of water that had some sort of flower floating around in it and a wash cloth. “What's that?”

 

“It'll help with the fever,” Jin stated, sitting down on the bed while dampening the wash cloth. He wrung it out before using it to press to Namjoon's forehead and temples. There was a frown folding his pretty features, something that did not happen too often – especially if Namjoon was around to try to make sure that Seokjin was nothing but happy and smiley. “Is he supposed to be running a fever like this?”

 

“It can happen. It means his body is trying to fight off the infection.” Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes. The fever just meant that his body wasn't completely giving out right away. It was a good sign. He turned his attention back to Hoseok on the floor. “How is this your fault?”

 

“Well, I...” Hoseok trailed off and sighed, wetting his lips before lifting his hand to look at Namjoon. “I dragged Namjoon out to the woods with me. My dad got a call about a body in the woods that was missing a heart. I was too scared to go alone, so I made Namjoon come with me. We were almost spotted by my dad so we ran, split up. I shouldn't have left him.”

 

“You shouldn't have been out there in the first place.” Yoongi growled a little, his eyes flashing gold as Hoseok looked up at him. Then he sighed and went over to sit down next to Hoseok, leaning against the wall and wrapping his arm around Hoseok's shoulders, hugging Hoseok against his side. Hoseok rested his head on Yoongi's shoulder. “You know better, Hoseok.” Yoongi's tone softened as he ran his fingers through Hoseok's hair.

 

“Yeah. Namjoon didn't.” Hoseok frowned a little more, curling up on himself and placing himself as close to Yoongi as he could without actually climbing into his lap. “God. He didn't even know about... _any of this_. This is all my fault. I'm a horrible friend. If I hadn't dragged him out with me, he wouldn't be...”

 

“Enough,” snapped Jin, continuing to frown as he fussed over Namjoon, carefully peeling away the bandaging to check the wounds underneath – they were not healing. “I don't blame you, Hoseok. Namjoon will not blame you. He went out there willingly. He did not have to follow you anywhere.”

 

“Yeah, but...”

 

“Nope. Stop it. Don't. It's not your fault. It's the fault of whatever asshole did this to him.” Jin sighed softly and replaced the bandaging. He then turned on the bed enough that he could look to where Hoseok and Yoongi were sitting. “This is a problem. Someone with their heart ripped out. Now this?”

 

Hoseok nodded a little with a sigh before slowly sitting up straighter. “That's not the only thing.” Hoseok had both Yoongi and Jin's attention then and he sighed a little, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair and brush the strands back away from his face. “They're back.”

 

“Who?” questioned Yoongi with a furrowed brow, sitting up straighter and pulling his arm from around Hoseok's shoulders.

 

“You know _exactly_ who.”

 

“Shit.” Yoongi let his head hit the wall behind him with a sigh through his nose before an ominous knock filled the apartment, making both Yoongi and Hoseok lean far over to their right in order to look out the bedroom door toward the front one. There was another knock, and Yoongi helped Hoseok stand up, both of them going to the door.

 

Yoongi took the chain off the door, turned the deadbolt, unlocked the handle and then opened it to reveal the two men that Hoseok had seen out in the woods. They were both fairly tall with deceptively kind smiles that had meant no good for Yoongi or the boys the last time they were in town. “Jaebum, Mark,” Hoseok said stiffly, with a slight nod of his head in greeting. He rolled his eyes when Yoongi instinctively put his arm in front of Hoseok and gently pushed him backward, putting distance between him and the two out in the hallway.

 

Mark chuckled a little while one of Jaebum's eyebrows twitched upward as he watched the protective action that had been wholly absent the last time they'd been through town. Mark nodded in return as he said his own greeting, “Hello, boys.”

 

 

 

»»------------------» «------------------««

 

 

 

Jungkook groaned as he dropped down onto a seat next to Yugyeom in the cafeteria. It was loud and busy and crowded and Jungkook kind of just wanted to go home. Or maybe to Yoongi's apartment. He frowned as he pulled out his phone, checking to see that his message sent earlier was still sitting as having been read but he'd not gotten a response yet. Hoseok was not answering him, either. Jin had been absent from the class he was a graduate assistant in. Jungkook did not like the sinking feeling he had in his stomach about that. “What's got you so down?” questioned Yugyeom as he scooped up some of the ice cream in his bowl – Jungkook had to smirk because poor Jackson was going to have to deal with a hyped up boyfriend later.

 

“Nothing, just...” Jungkook sighed and rested his chin in his hand while poking at his pasta. “Neither Hoseok nor Yoongi are answering me this morning. Do you think they're okay?”

 

“I'm sure they're fine. Yoongi's probably just in one of those _moods_.” Yugyeom shrugged as he ate the ice cream, sinking down in his chair a little more to get comfortable. “And isn't Hoseok busy with his dance classes?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you're right.” Jungkook nodded a little. Yoongi was not in the best of moods after a full moon, so that was probably it. Hoseok usually always texted him good-morning, though. He had for the entire length of their friendship, especially of late since he had started to maybe sort of in a way started to date Hoseok and Yoongi. It was a work in progress, but they were working on it. Honestly, Jungkook was just glad they weren't stuck in some cliched over dramatic love triangle thing where there were miscommunications and misconstrued feelings everywhere. They were all very straight forward and open and honest. It was just the details of how they worked best together that needed some ironing out. Mostly it was due to Yoongi being hesitant to have something more than just physical with anyone, let alone two someones. “Have you seen Taehyung?”

 

Yugyeom shook his head as he finished off the last of his ice cream, setting the bowl down on the table before stretching. “Nah, not since yesterday's classes. He might've taken today off. He usually doesn't feel too hot after...” Jungkook nodded in understanding before sighing as he grabbed his soda from his tray, unable to shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

 


End file.
